Marshall Lee
Sinopsis of the Vampire King Marshall Lee is the gender swapped version of Marceline the Vampire Queen, from The Land of Ooo. He was a Human/Demon hybrid;now he's human/demon/vampire hybrid. Marshall Lee is the current ruler of the Vampire Kingdom and heir to the Nitosphere. Though he doesn't like the stress and work of them both, he to prefers the Vampire Kingdom more because there are less "weirdos" there and he gets more pampered attention (most likely from the maids). Abilities Marshall Lee has vampire abilities, such as levitation and telekinesis, demon powers, such as shape shifting into beasts(not including mist, bats or super strength, being those are vampire abilities),and normal abilities, such as singing and playing instruments. Below is a list of Marshall Lee's abilities. *'Levitation': He has the ability to float and even to fly with careful control and rapid speed as seen in "Bad Little Boy" and "Fionna and Cake". He can even sleep while floating. *'Pyrokinesis': The ability to light fire with only the mind. *'Invisibility': The ability to be unseen or not visible. *'Necromancy': He can raise the dead, as seen in "Bad Little Boy". *'Rapid healing': He appears to heal quickly from injuries, including damage from sunlight. Seems to not react much Even when having a spear through the chest. *'Shape-shifting': He has the ability to shape-shift into numerous monstrous forms, including a bat, a wolf, a reptilian creature, a large tentacle monster and to grow 40 or more feet tall. He appears to be able to preserve his clothing, even after changing into large forms that would cause it to break: in many appearances, the clothing disappears until he returns to his humanoid form. *'Eating shades of red': Unlike traditional vampires, Marshall Lee is capable of sustaining himself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, rather than being limited to surviving on blood. He does occasionally eat blood and flesh. He claimed that he only eats animals for his care for people and because "they're not as tasty". Marshall once claimed that tomatoes give him lucid dreams. *'Superhuman Strength': He is able to lift large items/amounts of weight without struggle. Skills *Musician: Marshall Lee is an expert when it comes to string instruments. He can play the guitar, bass guitar, banjo, ukulele, and, violin. He can also play the keyboard and Omnichord. Personality Marshall Lee describes himself as a villain. He is rowdy, endangering others with his violent, "friendly" rough-housing. He has a strong interest in music like Marceline, as he's shown to rap and carry around and play an electric guitar, opposed to Marceline's bass guitar. He throws an occasional "sign of the horns', a very popular hand sign amongst heavy metal and rock fans. He also displays Marceline's love to mess with people with elaborate jokes, but goes to a further extent than his female counterpart by taking Cake away from Fionna and pretending that he is about to die when he is impaled on a spear. However, he seems to feel remorse very quickly. Marshall seems to be more violent than Marceline, saying he "Kills people every night," although this may be an exaggeration ;especially since stating he doesn't like the taste of people blood and because of the guilt he would feel after. Marshall Lee would still arguably be the more evil of the two. Appearance Marshall Lee has a slim body, an average height, black hair, and light gray skin. He has a matching permanent bite mark which shows he is a vampire. In Fionna and Cake and Bad Little Boy, he is seen wearing a red plaid shirt with gray stripes, dark blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. His physical appearance is that of a typical late teenager or a young adult. He looks about the age of 18.